Love Letters
by LittleMissMusical
Summary: These are some letters between Percy and Annabeth after they're married. Used to be a oneshot called 26 Reasons Why.
1. 26 Reasons Why

**Hello hello hello!!!! So I'm completely new here; this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER!!! Excited!!!! Anyway, this is just a nice little one shot (for now). I have to confess, I didn't write this all by myself, I had some help from my biffle (BFFL for anyone who doesn't know) -*tHeMaDhAtTeR*- (no, she is not an author, she just likes that name). Please no flames!!! I like constructive critisism, but don't mindlessly insult. It's NOT NICE. Read and review please!!!**

**3 princesszozo (and -*tHeMaDhAtTeR*-)**

* * *

26 Reasons Why

Background:

This is after Percy and Annabeth are married and settled into a house on Long Island. Percy is a counselor/assistant trainer at Camp Half Blood and also travels around the world bringing back new demigods with Grover. Annabeth is an architect, currently working on a project for Ground Zero. They have one child, Jenna. It's their anniversary, so Percy leaves Annabeth a nice little note:

Wise Girl,

I'm sorry I had to leave early to go to camp, but they just got a bunch of new kids in. Anyway, I thought I'd give you 26 reasons why I love you. I'll be done by noon, so meet me at the beach at camp at about 12:15.

Love,

Seaweed Brain

Animals. You are willing to put up with all the crazy sea animals I bring home, AND you single-handedly take care of two cats and three dogs who all hate each other.

Beauty: you don't wear makeup, and you don't need it. You're beautiful without it.

Caring. You always care about everything, whether it is someone's feelings or the life of a bug (except spiders…then you're heartless…).

Daring. You're always willing to go on adventures, no matter how crazy they sound. And when I say an adventure that also includes eating everything I cook, no matter how poisonous it looks.

Energetic. You always have so much energy, even when you've spent the whole night up with Jenna. Gods, I could never do that and still be functioning the next day. But of course you know that, because it has happened before.

Fascinating. I'm never bored when I'm with you, and I'm always trying to figure out what it is you see in me that I've lasted this long.

Genius. You're like the female Einstein, but not as nerdy.

Happy. You're beautiful when you're happy, and you make me so happy. I know it's incredibly selfish, but I can't bring myself to care.

Impressive. No one will ever be able to forget you. Especially not me. You have burned a place in my brain and it will never go away. It's a good thing I would never want it to.

Jenna. Need I say more?

Kind-hearted. You always help the people around you, even when you know it won't really do anything; if only make the people feel better.

Laugh. You wonder why I always try to make you laugh, it's because I love the sound of it.

Mother. You are the greatest mother anyone could ask for. Watching you with Jenna everyday makes my heart swell with happiness and wonder what I did to deserve it.

Noble. You are absolutely magnificent and wonderful in all possible ways. (Yes, I'm cheesy, but you've put up with it until now, so. Your fault.)

One of a kind. You are unique, and I am so lucky to have you. Seriously, I still can't believe it.

Protector. You've saved my life 266 times and counting. And yes, I am counting.

Quintessential. To the world. The world needs you.

Real. You always say what you mean and mean what you say. It's a wonderful quality that not many people possess.

Smile. I love it when you smile. You wonder why I can't stop staring at you…

Trustworthy. Except when you're fighting. You'll do ANYTHING to win…but so will I, so…it kind of goes both ways. I hope.

Unreal. Contradictory, I know, but seeing you every day, and knowing that you exist…that you're mine…it's unreal.

Voice. The sound of your voice is musical. I know how cheesy that sounds, but seriously!

Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. We sound like cheesy superheroes. Where did those names even come from, anyway?

Xenophobia: I have no idea what that word means, but you taught me how to spell it, and I couldn't think of anything else for x.

Yankees cap: invisibility is AWESOME!!!!! (p.s.…I'm sorry for when I "borrow" your hat but it's just SO COOL!!!!!)

Zzzzzz. Though you were sleeping when I wrote this, when you are awake and I can see you I will tell you I love you.

* * *

**So...should I make it more than a one shot, or leave it??? If I get at least five reviews, I'll continue it. Maybe with a letter from Annabeth to Percy???**


	2. Note to Readers

Hey guys,

I have decided that I WILL write another chapter to this!!! YAY!!! Anyway, it might be a LONG TIME until I post the second chappie cuz I have a REALLY STUPID class that requires me to write a research paper, create a website, make a video, interview a professional, AND record a reading of my paper. What a waste of time. Anyway, it will be a WHILE.

*cries* It's just plain cruel to put kids through a class like that…

3 princesszozo


End file.
